


beneath a different light

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Something Dark and Holy Series - Emily A. Duncan
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, i read that scene where serefin describes malachiasz going 2 read him books and was like., you want to kill me miss duncan is that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Serefin was stuck in bed until he could see again through both eyes (doubtful) or he could at least see the fingers the doctor held up.
Relationships: Serefin Meleski & Malachiasz Czechowicz
Series: whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	beneath a different light

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 29, prompt: reluctant bedrest.

Serefin was stuck in bed until he could see again through both eyes (doubtful) or he could at least see the fingers the doctor held up. He hated it: there was absolutely nothing to do, and it wasn’t like people were keen to visit him; well, not like Serefin would allow it.

Still, it meant he spent a lot of time drifting in and out of sleep, only knowing so when he woke up and the visions he’d been having were dreams, not his eyes working. It was in one such moment, gently falling asleep, when the door opened almost silently. His head turned to face it, but it was out of habit.

“Serefin?” Muttered Malachiasz’s voice, quietly muffled by something. Serefin made a vague noise to signify he was awake, sitting up. “Are you well?”

“I don’t know, I can’t see how bad it is.” Malachiasz let out a laugh, and Serefin cracked a smile in response.

The bed shifted as Malachiasz sat down, the soft thump noise of several heavy somethings following. 

“I brought some books.”

“I can’t read right now.”

“But I can.” There was a smile in Malachiasz’s voice: Serefin didn’t need eyes to see it. “So, how about we start with that military book you were reading last week? I know you didn’t finish it.”

It was Serefin’s turn to grin, scooting closer to Malachiasz’s side, leaning into him as his cousin started reading. Maybe bed rest wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
